02679
}} is the 2,681st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Wednesday 12 April, 2000. Plot Part 1 At the farm, Richie has prepared a special breakfast for Sarah and is about to take it upstairs to her as Jack enters. Jack tells Richie that Sarah is still a sleep, but it would be a waste to let it go cold so tucks in himself. At the Dingles, the atmosphere between Zak and Nellie is cold, Zak isn't eating and is in a world of his own. Zak storms out. Zoe calls to see Ashley about one of his parishioners who has just had to have her cat put down. Zoe can tell there is something wrong with Ashley. Ashley tells her he has made a dreadful mistake in telling Bernice how he feels about her. At school, Robert tells Andy that Ollie doesn't fancy him so there is no point in dreaming about her. In the Woolpack, Kathy is telling Alan and Bernice about her lack of success with the highways department. Eric talks to Marlon about his "Melting Moment Pies" and how he thinks they could have a new business opportunity together. Marlon is sucked into Eric’s new plans. Eric overhears Kathy moaning about her lack of success with the highways committee and tells them they need another public meeting, the others aren't sure. Eric wants to invite the press and local M.P's and maybe that will get things moving. Lisa arrives at the Dingles to see Zak. Nellie blocks the way and accuses her of killing Butch. Zak drives up. Lisa tries to explain, tempers are high. Zak tells Lisa he has nothing to say and goes inside. Emily tries to show Lisa she cares, but Nellie tells her to go inside if she is a Dingle. Lisa tells Emily to do what Nellie says. Part 2 Kathy is at Tate Haulage. She tells Chris and Zoe she is arranging another meeting about the crash for next Thursday and is inviting the press and local M.P and councillors, as people want answers. Zoe agrees they do have a responsibility to the community but Chris thinks the meeting is an ambush. At the garage, Sean arrive to see Lisa. He wants to talk about the accident but she tells him to leave. Lisa is angry with Sean. He tells her that he has been thrown off the board at Tate Haulage. Emily is feeding Butch's pigs, crying. Sam asks her what’s wrong. Emily feels helpless with their situation. Sam tells her she can leave if she doesn't like it at the Dingles but Emily says she can't now she is Mrs Butch Dingle, but she wants Zak and Lisa to get back together. Sam cannot cope with Emily's crying and doesn't know what to do. Lisa tells Sean she does feel responsible but she did tell Pete about the truck not being safe. Sean questions why Pete hadn't phoned him to check about the truck, he always had in the past. Sean question if Pete didn't tell him maybe he did tell someone else? Andy brings Sarah a cup of tea in her bedroom. Sarah asks him if he is OK. She asks if he is having girlfriend trouble. They have a mother and son chat about sex. Andy says he feels like a kid. Sarah comforts him, then Richie burst in. Sarah isn't impressed. At the vicarage, Ashley losses control of his temper with frustration. In the pub, Bernice, Kathy and Diane talk about Bernice’s situation with Ashley, but Bernice isn't sure if she wants a relationship with a friend. Kathy shares her regrets about her past with Biff and how they could have had a wonderful marriage together. The Sugdens and Richie have just finished tea. They are still playing happy families. Richie is staring at Sarah across the room. At the Dingles, Nellie, Sam and Emily are waiting for Zak’s return. He walks in but doesn't want to share a table with Nellie. Zak shouts at Nellie that he still wants her out of his home. Sarah and Richie are finally alone. She asks Richie to give her space. She can't bare him always staring at her. Richie tells her how much he loves her. She tells him to shut up. She has been taking her family for granted and she loves them more than Richie. She can't risk losing Jack and the children. Their relationship is over. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Wednesday Category:Featured episodes